1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact Gauss type photographic lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gauss type photographic lenses have been used since early days and numerous examples of the design of the Gauss type photographic lens having a high performance are known. However, it is very difficult to design a Gauss type lens having a certain extent of wide angle of view and bright and yet having a sufficiently long back focal length but having a short entire length (the length from the foremost surface of the lens to the film surface), and how to make the lens compact while maintaining a good image forming performance has been a great task to be solved in the photographic lens of this type.